Back
by Anneliza
Summary: Finland is home late but Sweden is waiting up for him.


Tino led his reindeer into their barn and brushed and fed them before walking into the small house.

He sighed deeply and yawned.

The house was dark and quiet as Tino headed towards his room.

He closed his eyes as he opened the door.

"You're later than usual," a voice said quietly.

Tino opened his eyes to see Berwald staring at him.

He smiled weakly.

"It gets harder every year. The population is definitely increasing."

Berwald pat the spot next to him and Tino blushed slightly and crawled in next to him.

He pulled him into his arms gently.

They both closed their eyes.

Tino couldn't believe how stupid he used to be before when he would push the other man away.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he whispered.

"Don't matter. It's your job."

"But I don't get to spend this day with you like I'm supposed to. Like I WANT to."

"If you didn't do your job, this day wouldn't be what it is. We just celebrate the next day. No big deal."

Tino smiled.

"Good."

The door cracked open slightly.

"Papa?" a little voice asked. "Is Mama home yet?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

The boy ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

Tino pulled him onto his lap.

"Hei Peter."

"Hi Mama! I missed you!"

Tino hugged him.

"I missed you too Peter. I'm sorry I had to be gone tonight. We'll celebrate tomorrow."

"It's okay Mama. Papa told me about why you were gone."

Tino looked at Berwald.

"He did? What did he say?"

Peter bounced in excitement.

"He said you're Santa and you had to go away to deliver gifts and happiness to people all over the world!"

Tino smiled at him.

"It's true. I am Santa."

Peter grinned hugely.

"That's so cool!" he yelled. "Did anything interesting happen?"

Tino laughed.

"Yes. First I flew to America to give him something to make ghosts leave him alone. And I gave his alien friend, Tony, a special radio. Then I went up north to visit his brother, Canada, and leave him a giant bottle of maple syrup. I left some food for his bear, Kumajiro. And after that I left some special teas at France's house for England-"

"You gave Jerk-England a Christmas present?" Peter demanded. "And you left it at France's house? Why?"

Tino smiled and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Believe it or not, England is actually a good person. He gave you up because he was afraid of ruining your childhood."

Peter stared at him.

"I-Is that true?"

Tino nodded.

"You remember how he raised America, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Well did you know that America turned on him to get his freedom?" Peter's eyes widened. "Since then, England has been too worried about raising anyone else. He didn't want to ruin anything so he let you come to us."

Peter looked down sadly.

"So Jerk-England does like me?"

"Kyllä. He likes you a lot."

Peter felt little tears slipping out of his eyes.

Berwald noticed and hugged him.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

Peter cried into his shirt.

"I've been too mean to England."

Tino pat his back kindly.

"Ssh Peter. It's okay."

Peter eventually cried himself out and sat back against his dad.

"So why did you deliver England's present to France's house?" he asked.

Tino blushed slightly and was saved from answering by Berwald.

"France loves him," he said simply.

"Oh." Peter was quiet for a little while. "What happened after that?"

Tino smiled and continued his story.

He talked until long after Peter fell asleep and his own eyes started to droop.

Berwald noticed and laid him down.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Berward picked up Peter and carried him back to his own room.

"Good night," he whispered as he put him in his bed.

Peter rolled over and Berwald tucked him in gently before going back to where Tino was almost asleep.

He climbed in next to him and pulled him close again.

"I'm glad you're home," he murmured.

Tino smiled slightly.

"I am too. I missed you."

Berwald smiled.

"I missed you too."

He closed his eyes.

"God natt."

"God natt," Tino whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so I wrote down what most of the countries got for Christmas.<p>

France: Gold tipped roses

Italy: Pasta

Germany: Weights

Japan: Video games

China: A giant Hello Kitty plus

Russia: (apparently I have to give him something...) Sunflowers

Austria: New violin bow

Switzerland: A new gun

Liechtenstein: So many animals...o.O

Hungary: A new frying pan

Greece: A soft pillow and blanket

Egypt: A nose for the Sphinx XD

Prussia: A barrel of beer

Poland: Several skirts

Denmark: A new little hat

Seychelles: Internet

Hong Kong: (MY FAVORITE) Release from England XDDD


End file.
